An Embarassing Act
by LadyNoir Forever
Summary: What happened when Ladybug caught Adrien doing something really funny? And what Chat saw when he arrived unexpected at Marinette's window?


**Hey boys and girls, guess who's back?**

 **Anyways, the school is over and I have more free time (if I'm not drawing) to write fics.**

 **ML does NOT belong to me nor the comic. I asked the owner if I could write some fics based on her art.**

* * *

 _'Well, today was really busy day,'_ thought Adrien as he stepped out of the shower. _'And I have to patrol tonight...just great.'_

Early this morning, he had a photoshot. Last night, he fought an akuma and it lasted really long so he didn't have much time to sleep. Of course, the make-up team had to use tons of powder to hide the black bags under his eyes. Not to mention that he had school after that.

And with the cherry on top, there was the akuma attack _right after school_.

 _'At least I have few hours to rest,'_ he thought as he got dressed into his favorite pajamas which was a black tank top with a ladybug heart on it and a red and black spoted shorts. Then an idea popped in his head.

Imagined that he is on the stage, he said,'' I'd like to dedicate this song to the one true love of my life...you know who you are..."

Then he turned the hairdryer and started to sing on top of his voice.

" _I AM THE CAT! JUST CHILLIN' OUT! BUT IN THE NIGHT SHE'S ALL I THINK ABOUT!"_ he sang while he dried his hair. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is a dork fresh out of shower. " _I FEEL SO STRONG WHEN SHE'S AROOOUUND! SHE PICS ME UO WHEN I AM DoOOWWNn!"_

While Adrien was in his own world, Plagg was looking at him from his place at the couch with an annoyed look on his face.

"And I feel my hearing getting weaker every day... When will my suffering end? Oh my Fu, WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS DORK?!" Plagg said to himself as he continued to watch his charger _screaming_ his voice out.

Just as he finished his thought, Adrien started to whisper whith sparkles around him and hair dried, "Oh, oh, oh... Oh no, you'll never know... Oh, oh, oh..."

Just as he finished it, he pointed with both thumbs at the heart on his shirt, opened his mouth and...

 _ **"MY LOVE WILL ONLY GROW!"**_ he screamed the last words of the song. Plagg only looked at him with even more annoyed look. _'Geez... This boy got no chill...'_

Seconds later, both of them heard slight giggling from the outside of the window. They saw Ladybug, hanging from the place she attached her yo-yo, with the hand on her mouth. Adrien stood frozen on his place, still in his last pose with a mouth open and with a horrified look.

 _'Holy s...'_ was the only thought in his head as he continued to look at her. Ladybug was barely holding her laughter in with a couple of tears in her eyes and she started to shake.

 _'This is the best day of my life! I will never forget this!'_ she thought while still watching him.

Meanwhile, Plagg was having the time of his life watching Adrien starting to blush with an embarassing look on his face. He started to snicker to himself.

"WOW. It looks like she REEALLY liked your song!" he called so that Adrien could only hear and started to laugh.

* * *

 _Few minutes after Ladybug left._

Adrien lied face first on his bed, thinking what happened awhile ago. Plagg was eating Camembert and continued to snicker at him.

"Hey, Adrien. Can you do an encore? I reeeaaallyyyy want to hear one more time!" he teased and gulped the last of his cheese. Adrien turned his head to glare slightly at his Kwami.

"Shut up Plagg...and I will not do the encore..."

"Aww, please? You really have the _most beautiful voice_ I ever heard." Plagg really loved when he could tease him. Adrien turned his head on the other side of the bed.

"You know what, I'll go to the place where I'm appreciated. Plagg, Claws Out!" he shouted as he transformed into Chat Noir and jumped out of the window.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening.**_

 _'I still can't believe Adrien did that. Hehe...'_ Marinette thought as she got out of the shower. She got to admit, it was the most cutest and really funny thing she ever saw in her life. When she got home, she started to laugh _really hard_ that she fell off her bed. Tikki was also giggling a little.

Then Marinette, without thinking, got changed into a black tank top which has ' _puns 4 days'_ in green and green long trousers with black cat paws on it. Tikki wanted to say something but she bolted out of sight as a familiar black cat jumped on her window.

"Sighhh... Mari, I just went through the most embarassing thing EVER!" Chat complained as he had sad and embarassed face. However, Marinette was horrified as she realised that she has _freaking Chat Noir pajamas_ on.

"CHAT?!" she exclaimed as she started to blush and sweat. Chat looked up and he swore he never saw the most adorable sight in his life.

 _'Adorable... really adorable. She's SO CUTE with that face on,'_ he thought with a small smile on his face. Marinette started to shake.

"LISTEN CHAT! This- this isn't what it looks like! You see, earlier I ran into a... a situation! And uhhh without thinking I put this on..." Chat wasn't really listening as he watched her. _'This is the best day of my life!'_ he thought with a slight blush on his face.

"Amazing..."

"ANYWAYS, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GONNA DROP BY SOoouhhhhhhhhhmmmmm..."

Chat right then noticed something that completely missed hm when he first saw her.

"Hold on, aren't those... THE LIMITED EDITION CHAT NOIR JAMMIES?!" he asked, now really happy with flowers surrounding him, and placed both his arms over his mouth.

Marinette now litteraly frozed with horror and the blush covered her entire face. She didn't know what to do anymore. She will have to say something that it won't increase the cat's already big ego.

"No..." she said lamely. But Chat caught on her lie and became even more happy. _'This is getting better and better.'_

"UVBELEVIEVABLE! Those sold out within the day! I couldn't even get one for myself!" he started giggling. "YOU MUST REALLY LIKE ME, HUH?!" heasked/teased a little. Marinette looked at him even more horrified if that's possible.

"LET'S TAKE A PHOTO THOGETHER BEFORE I START CRYING!" He really would start to cry. He wanted to have a photo that will show tha he really is appreciated. However, Marinette gaped at him and did the only thing she thought.

She pushed him out of her window due to extreme embarassment.

For the two weeks, when transformed into the superheroes, those two didn't talk thinking that they will do something even worse. But, when they are in their rooms, they just laught out of happiness for what the other looked like in their jammies.

It indeed was an embarassing act.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked it.**

 **I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I couldn't write more fics. I know that a lot of you were dissapointed, but I had reasons-SCHOOLWORK! LOTS OF IT!**

 **Anyways, I'm back and I'll try to write more. Please, no flames, be gentle. I'll give you cookies.**

 **Hugs n' kisses,**

 **LN-F.**


End file.
